The Machineries of Joy
The Machineries of Joy is one of the many side missions in Gravity Rush 2, and it is available at the onset of the Jirga Para Lhao chapter. Story Syd sends Kat to gather parts to create some kind of device to entertain the children of Jirga Para Lhao. Kat berates Syd for being too lazy to find them himself but decides to do it anyway. The first thing he asks for is a screw; Kat asks around, and she learns that Gawan might have one. He is found working a small shop for a friend, which isn't drawing much business. Kat offers to look after the shop while he goes to search Banga's warehouse for a screw. Kat takes a screw to Syd, who is seen playing a guitar to a small crowd. He sends her away again to find some wire at the docks on the north side of town. She retrieves some wire as thanks for helping a couple of dock workers with a piece of cargo that was almost left behind as the boat left the port. Syd, still playing guitar, tells Kat to go find him an iron pipe. When she arrives at a small port, a plumber accuses her of stealing from the inventory, and she sets out to prove her innocence by tracking down the true culprit and bringing him in. The plumber allows her to take as many pipes as she needs as an apology for his earlier accusation. After she tracks down the various parts, it turned out that Syd constructed another mechanical hand, like the one seen at the end of Episode 1. Walkthrough Ask around Banga to find a screw, then follow the marker to a small shop where Gawan can be found. He will ask you to look after the shop for a bit; try out the commands; have Kat perform various gestures to attract customers. Next, head over to the north side of town and ask the locals for some wire. One worker will point you in the direction you need to go. Use Stasis Field to pick up a crate and drop it on the boat as it leaves port. Finally, you'll need an iron pipe. There is a small island to the west of the harbour. Go there, check the inventory, and check the outer walls of the central area to find the thief. When you find him, use stasis field to pull him off his airbike, and take him back to the harbour. The mission is pretty much over at this point, as you cross-fade back to Banga upon retrieving the parts. Completing this mission unlocks the "Wave" gesture. Also, if you return to the island where you retrieved the pipe, you can talk to the plumber again for a mission follow-up. Trivia * The mechanical hand that Syd makes is the same as the one possessed by Alias. * A girl wielding the hand can be seen in Banga Settlement after completing the mission. * The follow up of this episode reveals that the thief has landed a job as a dock worker. Category:Side Missions in Gravity Rush 2